The Stranger (Hydra)
Original Version Info The Stranger is a Hydra agent. He was tasked with acquiring World War 2 Hydra weapons that got lost before the end of WWII. The Stranger used a sword and pistol in his quest. He wore a trench coat, black mask, black sunglasses, and a hat. History Hunting down weapons When three friends uncovered some WWII Hydra weapons, they decided to sell some. The weapons included: pens that shot laser bolts, explosive disks, and some others. The friends were smart and decided to keep some of the weapons. Word of the sales got out to the Hydra Supreme Leader. The Stranger was dispatched by a Hydra general to reacquire the weapons. The Stranger found one of the buyers. He asked for the Hydra weapons returned. The man said no so The Stranger shot him. Another buyer was tracked down. This buyer managed to take a picture and upload it. The Stranger decided that firearms were too nice for the man. The Stranger stabbed him with his sword. News got out to the person who sold the stuff. He found one of his friends and told her that The Stranger was coming for them. The Stranger eventually tracked down the three friends when they were together to discuss what to do. He informed them that every buyer was dead. The guy who didn’t have anything to do with the weapons ran in a different direction. The Stranger followed the other two. He managed to follow them despite the fact he only walked. The Stranger managed to trip the friend who had the idea to sell the weapon. She fell next to her friend who had ran inside his house to get something but had came back outside but had tripped. He told The Stranger to leave. The Stranger drew his sword. The one friend was worried that The Stranger would kill her. However, the other friend had grabbed a Hydra pen. He fired it before The Stranger could kill any of them. The two friends ran away. Despite getting shot, The Stranger survived and reported to the Hydra general about the friends. Obtaining a bio weapon After the Hydra general arranged to meet with a seller that had stolen a bio weapon from a U.S. government lab, The Stranger was sent to purchase the bio weapon. The Stranger took a team of five Hydra soldiers and they went to a casino to meet the seller. The Stranger brought a briefcase full of 20 million dollars. The Stranger found the seller. The seller had the bio weapon in a briefcase and opened the case for The Stranger to see it. The Stranger then showed the seller the money. They swapped cases. All of a sudden, the seller got shot by a sniper. The deal had been tracked by the C.I.A. and a gunfight broke out. There were seven agents. The Stranger pulled his pistol out from his pocket to shoot the agents. The Stranger realized that reinforcements would arrive so he told his agents to retreat. One of the Hydra agents took the case. While the Hydra agents escaped in the car, The Stranger called for a helicopter to pick him up. The Stranger got to the roof of the casino. Three C.I.A. agents got to the roof also. The Stranger quickly took his pistol from his pocket and shot the agents. One of the agents was still alive so The Stranger shot him. the helicopter arrived and The Stranger got on just as the rest of the C.I.A. agents got to the roof. The Stranger gave the Hydra general the money and bio weapon. The Stranger in Stranger Things The Stranger was seen around Hawkins Lab. The Stranger was there on business for Hydra. The Stranger was interested in inspecting enhanced humans and the portal to The Upside Down. The Stranger would later help track down Eleven. The Stranger tracked her down to Benny's Burgers. Despite The Stranger's arguments, Benny was shot. It was later shown that Dr. Brenner had converted to Hydra. The Stranger warned Brenner that Strucker would make Brenner's life worse than hell if Brenner failed to retrieve Eleven. The Stranger would later accompany members of Hawkins Lab when eleven was spotted. After failing to catch Eleven and her friends with vans, The Stranger searched for them in his helicopter. The Stranger would later track down Eleven and her friends to Hawkins Middle School. The Stranger would witness Eleven kill agents. He would later accompany Brenner when confronting Eleven and her friends. When the monster arrived, The Stranger attempted to kill the monster with his sword but he was unable to do so. He got one cut in before being the monster flung The Stranger against a wall. The Stranger escaped and wasn't seen again. The Stranger in Zoo The Stranger was seen working with Reiden Global. He would often help their agents try and accomplish goals. The Stranger would later be seen working on the Noah Objective. It was later shown that he had recruited General Davies into Hydra. After the Noah Objective failed, The Stranger disappeared. The Stranger's variant in Xtreme Emperor's YouTube Universe (XYU) Deadpool goes to a graduation The Stranger was revealed to be Xtreme Emperor's boss. The Stranger arrived where Xtreme Emperor was fighting a coconut. The Stranger quickly grabbed the coconut and smashed it. The Alien Returns When Bob the alien got loose, The Stranger went on tv and said that Hydra would stop the alien. The Stranger said that he had sent one of his best agents to get the alien. Gallery The Stranger hails Hydra .jpeg|The Stranger hailed Hydra at the Wisconsin Comic Con The Stranger standing .jpeg|The Stranger at Wisconsin Comic Con The Stranger (Hydra).png|The Stranger The Stranger Hydra Flag.JPG| The Stranger by his flag The Stranger with his briefcase.JPG| The Stranger with his briefcase Sword 2.png|Sword used by The Stranger Pistol 2.png|Gun used by The Stranger Deadpool goes to a graduation Category:YouTube Villains Category:Male Category:Enigmatic Category:Hydra Category:Masked Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Assassin Category:Businessmen